


13 <3

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: Musical in 13 parts / ~3 seasons





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> https://cheeseanonioncrisps.tumblr.com/post/188762851330/eboyaziraphale-my-favorite-characters-gay-in
> 
> my favorite characters
> 
> gay  
in love with best friend to a wildly codependent degree  
on god we gonna GET you a therapist bro

**Musical in 13 parts / ~3 seasons:** Happy with the occasional disdain towards maid of honor.

  1. The Bride
  2. Groom
  3. Gay guy best friend to bride taking over for the maid of honor.
  4. The best man questions his sexuality for 3
  5. Guest 1
  6. Guest 2
  7. Mother in law
  8. Estranged father to the bride
  9. Guest 3
  10. Guest 4
  11. Wedding (end scene/ end credits the bride is seen looking back at the reception as the ride away in a carriage say she thought she heard something, pan to the former maid of on at reception out of breath.)
  12. -13.The former maid of honor best friend to the bride and in love with her with terminal cancer. & Her rush to the wedding and songs to her best friend.

The episodes are meant to be seen in groups normally of opposite sides of the same events. Starting with the 1st & 2nd episodes, then 3&4, 5&6, 7&8, and 9&10. 11 breaks the mold as a stand-alone and is seen in everyone's perspective and seemingly what the entire series was leading up to. The last episode would be the maid of honor perspective of all the above and why she wasn’t there for the wedding and how she loves the bride.

**Season 2:** Depressing season with only glimmers of happiness

  1. Storm makes everyone go back to the reception
  2. Rush to the hospital we learn of cancer, but something's amiss
  3. Grooms deception

At some point, the Guy maid of honor and best man get together the series second otp.


	2. Links

**Possible music **

Lukas Graham - Better Than Yourself <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIJQ5aof4Ic>

Lukas Graham - Funeral [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNxNhMJHnRo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNxNhMJHnRo&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=25)

Still Hurting [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpI_Y0ZGkk8&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpI_Y0ZGkk8&t=0s&index=3&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

Run to You [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PS_UN8Lo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PS_UN8Lo&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=3)

Here Comes a Though [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=9)

My Way By Frank Sinatra [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAtBhZisvE0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAtBhZisvE0&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=11)

RISE (Katy Perry Cover [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U85U3dPuiR4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U85U3dPuiR4&index=15&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=16)

Elvis Presley Devil In Disguise, Love me Tender; Nancy Sinatra - Bang Bang

James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=6)

Avril Lavigne - How You Remind Me [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhcd36N4s4E ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhcd36N4s4E&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=21)

Calum Scott - Dancing On My Own [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY&index=11&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo)

Mulan - Reflections [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_BtlAw4trg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_BtlAw4trg&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=34)

Freddie Stroma - Knockin [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52MkfEAjso4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52MkfEAjso4&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=33)

Titanium [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7c9kRDgck8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7c9kRDgck8&index=35&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

Beck Mongolian Chop Squad - "Slip Out" [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBxoNxNQpLM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBxoNxNQpLM&index=39&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

Sam Smith - Lay Me Down [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaMq2nn5ac ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaMq2nn5ac0&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=13)

You Can't Take Me - spirit [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0dnWnXPye4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0dnWnXPye4&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=44)

What's the Use of Feeling (Blue) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQRHStbwWus ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQRHStbwWus&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=14)

Steven Universe - It's Over, Isn't It?[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeQJxgr2sQM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeQJxgr2sQM&index=23&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo)

Treasure Planet - I'm Still Here [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMGXq9_IQBQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMGXq9_IQBQ&index=46&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

Can’t Help Falling in Love [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSkHIv7GhOM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSkHIv7GhOM&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=30)

RWBY I May Fall [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm2EruwGNM4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm2EruwGNM4&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=50)

This Day Aria [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzsxfO7dBlA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzsxfO7dBlA&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=53)

Within Temptation - Frozen [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtwwpBjRrPo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtwwpBjRrPo&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=60)

LOST ON YOU [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vaI7pOjc0M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vaI7pOjc0M&index=59&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo)

Jar of Hearts [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM)

The Things We Used to Share [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRxGelkA_Uo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRxGelkA_Uo&index=60&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo)

Let’s Only Think About Love [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYYMgR0thFA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYYMgR0thFA&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=61)

I won't say I'm in love Hercules [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqDaoMtIujs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqDaoMtIujs&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850&index=71)

Ready As I'll Ever Be [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRbx6GTK71Y ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRbx6GTK71Y&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=62)

On the Borderline [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1RHfeaKIgc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1RHfeaKIgc&index=98&list=PLFB67F0FA22491850)

John Legend - All of Me [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg)

Marry You [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M)

Right Here Waiting for [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_E2EHVxNAE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_E2EHVxNAE)

Just The Way You Are [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk)

How do I live without you [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjx-T7_CGQA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjx-T7_CGQA)

I Knew I Loved You [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY)

'Make You Feel My Love' [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng)

Bleeding Love [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vzo-EL_62fQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vzo-EL_62fQ)

I'm Yours [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A)

Just Give Me A Reason [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI)

Say Something [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)

fuck you I don’t want you back [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEIgpWo-kkw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEIgpWo-kkw)

Dancing With Tears In My Eyes [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trj-W4sxZmA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trj-W4sxZmA&index=8&list=WL)

Over You [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF-L_ntSjaQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF-L_ntSjaQ&index=9&list=WL)

My happy ending [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFGbSWP-G-o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFGbSWP-G-o&index=9&list=WL)

Life after you [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEac4BOGKxM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEac4BOGKxM&list=WL&index=9)

I Hope You Die [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8JYAo1giBU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8JYAo1giBU&list=WL&index=10)

Cancer [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i6gu05yi8Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i6gu05yi8Q&index=10&list=WL)

Beautiful In White [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc)

Life Is Rosy [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIyeZDeci7c ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIyeZDeci7c&list=WL&index=8)

Broken yet holding on [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_BN40gfnzw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_BN40gfnzw&list=WL&index=8)

We The Kings - Sad Song [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o&index=8&list=WL)

LP - Recovery [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOmjvf0FICk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOmjvf0FICk&index=8&list=WL)

Dead Mom · Sophia Anne Caruso · Beetlejuice [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEct4Nod2iU&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=65&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEct4Nod2iU&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=65&t=0s)

Good Kid "The Lightning Thief [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cnfc9Me-yo&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=63&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cnfc9Me-yo&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=63&t=0s)

I Know It's Today · Leah Greenhaus · Marissa O'Donnell · Sutton Foster Shrek The Musical [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUgcaH4qjnY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=67&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUgcaH4qjnY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=67&t=0s)

Beautiful - Heathers: The Musical [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=71&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=71&t=0s)

"You Will Be Found" from the DEAR EVAN HANSEN [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSfH2AuhXfw&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=66&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSfH2AuhXfw&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=66&t=0s)

P!nk - What About Us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClU3fctbGls&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=74&t=0s

Little Mix - Power [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljPpguNFb2Q&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=76&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljPpguNFb2Q&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=76&t=0s)

Lady Gaga - Million Reasons [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en2D_5TzXCA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en2D_5TzXCA)

Dolly Parton - Jolene (Audio)[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA)

Bon Jovi - You give love a bad name [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)

Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0)

Cheap Trick - I want you to want me [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJs_L7yq5qE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJs_L7yq5qE)

Radiohead - Creep [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_RU30tEIE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_RU30tEIE)


	3. Possible Names

Name generator

[ https://www.name-generator.org.uk/ ](https://www.name-generator.org.uk/)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/)

<https://blog.reedsy.com/character-name-generator/language/english/>

### Sibley Garner

First name means: "A priestess in classical times."

### Virgil Reynolds

First name means: "Derived from the Latin name Vergilius."

### Todd Law

First name means: "Fox."

### Brooke Austin

First name means: "From a stream."

### Tamara Blanton

First name means: "Palm tree."


End file.
